<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distorted: W.D Gaster's Story by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737084">Distorted: W.D Gaster's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game), マール王国の人形姫 | Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, Family Drama, Musicals, Paternal Instinct, Stealth Crossover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Our story starts before Frisk or Chara and even the other six children dropped in. Due to a paradox and Gaspser's own guilt, several other so called "Villains" have to give him a pep talk to help save the day.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>W. D. Gaster &amp; Papyrus &amp; Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Distorted- The prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our story starts before Frisk or Chara and even the other six children dropped in. Due to a paradox and Gaspser's own guilt, several other so called "Villains" have to give him a pep talk to help save the day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The white coated skeleton chief scientist W.D Gaster ran across the borders as he gasped in a panic, while checking to see he hadn't been followed. The spade wearin g soldiers from the other dimension the previous king had crossed over from





</p><p> "Yes, fortune favours the beautiful, even if the intentions of the ugly are good ." The Rhythm Witch sighed with dismay in reply to the Scarred Prince's complaint as a swashbuckling pirate spoke up. "Argh me heartie Witch, I wasn't a good person by any stretch in the Polaris Galaxy. But I wanted to make up for it for my old friend, even though my motives got.. twisted."  </p><p> "I only wanted a way to do whatever I wanted and kill!" A man with purple skin, and wearing a rabbit mask over 
his face and a smart suit yelled at the end as the Scarred Prince muttered. "You aren't helping our case WASPT." The other slandered heroes all waited for the cartoon masked man and the other three figures with ink marks as he stated. "The choice is yours Gaster. Can we get an amen on your choice to stand up for what's right, or will you reject it and lose what you hold dear?"
</p><p>  A spark of realisation hit Gasper's face as he stood up and announced. "I'll never be the hero, that the Underground adores. But if I hide to save my family's life, then what has my life been for?"</p><p> The other "Twisted Ones" all hummed as the rabbit masked man muttered. "I swear there were some animatronics I made, that inspired our group's name."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 1- The Research.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First, we have to figure out how it all began.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 90 years ago, the war between humans and monsters hadn't started yet. Gasper knew this well, for at the time, he'd only been an idealistic young researcher for the King before Asgore. 



</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2- Red Soul of Determination and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things begin to turn towards the end, as the first human child Chara falls into the underground of mount Ebott. Things don't always seem quite as easy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> He knew things wouldn't last when the world suddenly split in half, at least whoever the Dark King was hadn't tried to take over both worlds. "But can I really be happy knowing that seven human SOULS could make or break our chance for freedom? Is this Determination really why we monsters lost the war, or was Jevil right all along?" A knock on the door came, as W.D Gaster quickly went to open it, only to find Chara mumbling. "Were you worldbuilding again Mr Gaster?"



</p><p> Something was wrong about Chara, it was as if they knew something he didn't, despite his own education and long life as a skeleton.



</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3- Cyan Pateince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It is barely a year after the Fallen and Asreil's tragic fate, yet the second child has arrived. Despite</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> He didn't want to burden Alphys, she'd already tried to keep on with the plan. while he'd been busy tending to the grieving royal couple. "How've you been?" The yellow lab assistant shrugged. "Some days I just feel like garbage boss. You probably feel worse then me though."



</p><p>
The cyan souled one smiled as they held Toriel's hand , while coughing up blood. " Toriel don't worry, I knew all along. That red voice told me about Mr Gaster, the King and Asriel. Guess I waited too long for the others and to find that boy who went missing a year back. It's Theodore by the way."

</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dark Blue Soul-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which things go from okay to terrible, when Flowey is created as somebody who Gasper trusts is murdered by the blue child in a horrible misunderstanding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Gasper checked again, this prophecy wasn't quite clear on who was going to die and the SOULbearers were outlined in colours at least. He gulped at Asgore, while showed the recently uncovered second verse of the Ebott prophecy. " Alright your Majesty, let's see the second verse, first blue shall fall while lying in wait. But the Soul of Blue shall make a horrible mistake. When in their wake, a life will be taketh." Now the mood switched.


</p><p>
He couldn't see or save the injured monster as Chara's face blocked his viewpoint. "Not so fast. Can't save them all" If it wasn't for the sight of the bloodied vomit covering their clothes, Gasper would have been surprised to see them. "Sans barely remembers you and Papyrus never met you Chara. So why are you trying to interfere in my plans?" An unspoken thread of malice


</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>